


josh's miracle

by MysticZelda



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, No Dialogue, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticZelda/pseuds/MysticZelda
Summary: how tyler and josh started dating. barley any dialogue.





	josh's miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually very proud of this. I'm not good at fluff so this will probably be bad

 

   tyler was always quiet with josh. maybe a little too much. tyler knew that. josh knew it, jenna knew, and so did the fans. tyler was always quiet, quiet enough that some people thought he was mute.  
  
   josh only heard tyler being loud when he was practicing their songs, or on stage. He loved those times because seeing tyler genuinely happy made him happy and determined to make tyler proud of him. tyler was always proud of josh.

  maybe that's why josh fell in love with tyler. the silence that always fell around them. It was never uncomfortable nor unwanted. except they were just friends, and tyler was in love with her.  
jenna black. god, she was a miracle. the smile on tyler's face was beautiful when she was around and it made josh feel guilty he loved someone who was  
taken by someone who made him happy.

   it was a surprise when tyler was silent when he told josh they had broken up. It was the only time josh was surprised to see tyler silent. the tears were there, and josh wishes she was too. jenna made tyler happy, but jenna wanted josh happy. she saw the way josh looked at tyler, and found it adorable. someone loved her ty as much as she loved him, most likely even more. she really was a miracle.

  
   the time tyler knew he fell in love with josh was unexpected and wasnt exactly the best moment of his life. josh knew tyler was upset the moment he saw him. he didn't even need to ask, even if it was two in the morning and thundering outside. josh just pulled tyler into his living room and sat him on his lap on the couch, a blanket around the two boys as tyler gripped josh's chest and sobbed into it, getting the fabric soaked. he didnt have to ask tyler what happened, as he already knew it was a nightmare. he wouldn't be here for any other reason this late at night. the pair fell asleep that night, josh stroking tylers hair softly while tyler had his face pressed against joshs neck.

   he didnt know how he could tell the pain tyler was causing himself, but he did. josh knew about the years of selfharm and suicide attempts and everything he sees or hears about it, it breaks his heart each and everytime. tyler didnt have the rubber band on this time. he had told josh many times the band is there for when he thinks about hurting himself and anyway, and uses it to distract himself.

   josh walked in on tyler just softly banging his head against the wall, but from the bits of dried blood on the wall, josh could tell he's been at this for hours. or maybe he did it hard enough yesterday or earlier that day. he only sighed, softly grabbing tyler's hand and leading him to the bathroom. he pulled tylers sleeves up, his heart breaking once he saw the old, and now, fresh cuts that could have been from hours before. josh had learned not to ask tyler why he did it until after everything was over, and just to be with him, in silence.

   after he wrapped tylers arms up, he picked him up and brought them to tylers bed. he pulled tylers pants and shirt off, helping him get into more comfortable clothing than the skin tight jeans and heavy sweater. he brought the boy on his lap, pulling the blanket up around them and kissed tylers head as he softly hummed.

   josh stared at tylers half asleep face, finding himself completely awestruck. "i love you, ty." josh whispered when he thought the boy was completely asleep. the pair was silent again, josh listening to tylers breathing before a quiet, "love y'too, joshie." fell from tylers mouth, and josh wouldnt have heard it if he hadnt been used to the quiet voice from his friend.  
  
   the next morning was filled with quiet conversations, shy and timid kisses, and josh letting tyler beat him at mario kart.  
josh had a miracle in his hands.

 


End file.
